Two Nerds Tonight
by Etiam
Summary: /!\ Yaoi /!\ Lorsque Tsuna ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil, il a la mauvaise idée de laisser traîner ses oreilles un peu partout ; or les deux mécaniciens de la bande sont d'humeur plutôt nonchalante pendant la nuit. /!\ Future Arc / du second degré.


Bonjour/bonsoir !

Les personnages ci-dessous ainsi que la série Katekyo Hitman Reborn! appartiennent à Akira Amano.  
Petit oneshot de second degré, classé M pour le contexte un peu sous-entendu de certains propos et portant autour du couple Shouichi/Spanner.  
Hiiiiiiiiie :)

* * *

Tsuna n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, il ne parvenait pas à surpasser les ronflements de Lambo, les coups de pieds incessants que Gokudera donnait aux barreaux de leurs lits superposés, ni les gémissements de Ryohei dans son sommeil.

Il se leva alors et descendit de son lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible, puis se dirigea d'un air hagard vers la cuisine. Autant se combler l'estomac à défaut d'avoir des somnifères sous la main.

Mais alors qu'il traversait les couloirs de la base, il aperçut une faible lumière émanant de sous une porte. Curieux, il se demanda qui d'autre pouvait bien être réveillé à cette heure-là, et colla son oreille contre la porte en rougissant.

Cependant, il regretta bien vite son geste lorsqu'il se mit à entendre des « Ohhhh… » ou des « Aaahhh ! » qui en disaient long sur la nature des activités auxquelles s'adonnaient le ou les individus se trouvant derrière cette porte. Tsuna plaqua une main contre sa bouche, honteux d'avoir interrompu une scène dont il aurait préféré ne pas être témoin. Et en s'enfuyant dans un « Hiiii ! » des plus virils, il lâcha un « Excusez-moi je n'ai pas fait exprèèèèès ! » à l'adresse des occupants de la mystérieuse salle.

Caché derrière une multitude de moniteurs et de machines bizarroïdes, Shoichi s'agrippait aux bras de sa chaise en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

« Ahh Spanner, ne t'arrête pas… continue de me dire des phrases cochonnes ! »

« Logiciels. »

« Hmmmmmmmmmm… »

« Programmation binaire ! »

« Ohhhhh… »

« Simulation robotique ! »

« Ahh Spanner… »

« Périphériques virtuels ! »

« Aaaaaaaaahhhh ! »

« Oh Shoichi, laisse-moi insérer mon périphérique d'entrée dans ton joli port USB… !»

« Viens là mon hacker ! »

Mais un cri d'outre-tombe les arracha à leurs ébats informatiques dans un lourd silence.  
Shoichi regarda Spanner d'un air épouvanté, lequel haussa les épaules en suçotant tranquillement sa sucette.

« Tiens, on aurait dit Vongola. »

« C'est terrible Spanner, qu'est-ce qu'il a dû penser ? »

« Qu'on ne faisait pas notre boulot ? »

Shoichi se replia sur son fauteuil en serrant les bras autour de son ventre.

« Aïe ! Ca y est, je suis nerveux maintenant ! On vient peut-être de perdre la confiance de Tsuna-kun ! »

« Hm. » Spanner leva les yeux en réfléchissant. « Je sais. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit un clin d'œil à Shoichi. « Je m'occuperais de ton port USB plus tard. »

Ce dernier rougit de plus belle en souriant timidement.

Tsuna engloutissait un pot de glace à la vanille d'un air anxieux lorsqu'une main gantée s'abattit sur son épaule.

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je n'ai rien vu promis je vous le jure ! » Cria Tsuna qui tomba de sa chaise en déglutissant.  
Puis en se retournant lentement, il vit qu'un Spanner étonné le dévisageait d'un air amusé.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Vongola ? »

« Oh, Spanner-san ! Désolé, je vous avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Tsuna rit nerveusement comme à son habitude avant de faire une longue pause, perturbé par ses pensées.

« Spanner… san… pourquoi êtes-vous réveillé à une heure pareille au fait ? » Demanda le collégien d'une voix neutre.

Spanner regarda le jeune garçon d'un air surpris en faisant rouler le bâton de sa sucette sur ses lèvres. « J'aide Shoichi à élaborer une stratégie pour le Choice. Et toi Vongola ? »

Tsuna baissa les yeux d'un air honteux. Dire qu'il avait cru que Spanner s'adonnait à des activités bizarres dans l'autre pièce alors qu'il travaillait tout simplement d'arrache-pied pour l'aider dans son combat contre Byakuran.

« Ah, moi je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Hahaha, haha, hahaha ! »

« Je vois je vois. » Soupira Spanner. « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as réveillé, mais s'il s'agit des petits cris de Shoichi alors je m'en excuse à sa place, jeune Vongola. C'est ma faute à vrai dire, j'ai renversé un Moska sur son pied sans le faire exprès. »

Tsuna pâlit. _''Je crois que je l'aurais entendu si un tel engin était tombé !''_

« A-aah, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance. » Puis il se mit à bailler. « On dirait que la fatigue me rattrape finalement, bonne nuit Spanner ! »

Et Tsuna quitta son collègue sous le regard amusé de celui-ci.  
Le blondinet lécha sa gourmandise et retourna sur son lieu de travail.

Shoichi semblait de nouveau s'être concentré sur son ordinateur, les joues en feu. Spanner retourna à ses écrans avec, toutefois, un sourire en coin.

« Hey, Shoichi… »

Shoichi ferma doucement les yeux en souriant.

« Oui, Spanner ? »

« … Système d'exploitation. »

« … 3… »

FIN.

* * *

Vous en aurez souvent des fics aussi émouvantes, hein ? :-}


End file.
